


turn of events

by lone_ranger740



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fight Sex, Fights, Punching, Scratching, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_ranger740/pseuds/lone_ranger740
Summary: when sakura sees something surprising, it not only stirs her up but start a serious chain of events with a certain redhead





	1. Chapter 1

 

**chapter 1**

 

Sakura stood surprised looking at the scene infront of her. infront of her where two girls fighting each other. they both were rolling on the ground punching each other. They both were of same size and were wearing med nin’s costumes. Sakura realised that they both were trainees in the hospital. They both weren’t concerned whether anybody would watch them. They were only concerned about the fight.

      A few minutes back sakura was hurrying to her home and suddenly remembered about locking her office door. Cursing herself she ran back and locked it. She took the shortcut through the hospital’s garage where she heard the sounds of grunting. She followed the sounds to the end of the corner and found the above scenario. Normally nobody pass through that garage as it was abandoned, so sakura realised that both girls must have  planned to meet here to settle their differences. Sakura found herself breathless as she watched both the girls rolling punching and scratching each other on the ground.

    Sakura started to move away as she realised that one of the girls was getting an advantage in the fight. For the next three days sakura only thought about the fight. Sakura was always a competitive girl. She always competed with other girls from her childhood. As days went forward she reduced her competitiveness. Now her only competition was Karin.

  Karin was also a head nin in the hospital like sakura. They both were highly competitive with each other. Sakura and Karin used to make bitchy remarks towards each other. But it never went beyond that. But after watching that fight sakura couldn’t  help but think her and Karin in that position. Day by day her desire to fight with Karin began to increase. She used to measure herself with Karin whenever they were near.

     That chance came to sakura during the village festival. that day sakura wore a pink colour yukata an went to the festival. She spotted Karin who was in red yukata. They both spotted each other and gave a fake smile.

“ well pinky you dress is nice” said karin

  “ I could tell you the same four eyes” said sakura

For a moment they stared at each other with a glint of an anger in their eyes. After that they both began to rome around the festival making catty comments at each other. By the time reached the end of the festival sakura was burning with desire to fight with Karin. So she tried to take matters into her own hands.

They both were sitting on the grass at the end of the village and the place was deserted. Sakura tuned towards Karin and said

“ you know what I really don’t like you being here. So why don’t you leave”

For a moment Karin was surprised as they both stared into each others eyes

 “ well that wont be very nice would it?” said Karin

They both were locked in a staring contest. Then sakura said “ or else why don’t we go some where else where we can TALK”

“ all right bitch lets go I know a place” said Karin. They both stood nose to nose and then began to leave. Sakura was feeling excited as her desire is about to come true.

They both reached the hospital which was closed. they both entered secretly into the head nin’s office which was their own office. Once they were inside they locked the door and began to remove their yukatas. They both stood infront of each other in their bra and panties, they both came forward and immediately latched on to each other’s hair and began to punch each other wildly.

Sakura and Karin punched each other wherever they want. Sakura and Karin began to stumble around the room. One hand was used to pummel each other’s body with fists. Damn! It felt so good to sakura. She could feel her pussy leaking through her panties. They jerked hair and punched each other before clinching. Sakura could feel the sweat coming out of their bodies.

  They began to wrap their legs around each other and pulled each other onto the floor. With a loud thud their entwined bodies hit the floor as they thrashed, -scratched, punched and kicked each other. Presently one of sakura’s punches hit Karin. They both scrambled away from each other.

They both began to circle each other like two wild animals. They raised to their knees and began pummelling each other again. They punched each other’s breasts, faces several times. After some time they both came forward and rested on each other’s shoulders. Their breasts were touching each other and both could feel other’s aroused nipples. After sometime they both looked into each other’s eyes which was filled with hatred and lust. They once again began pulling each other’s hair. Atlast Karin broke the silence

“ bitch this is getting no where”

“ so do you want to give up slut” asked sakura

“ no” said Karin

They both got up on to their feet and came stood nose to nose. sakura and Karin both sneered into each other’s faces. Sakura realised her panties were completely wet. She looked at karin’s panties and realised she was totally wet too.

“ lets finish our fight then” said sakura

Sakura and Karin both removed their panties and were completely naked infront of each other. Their pubic hair differed was similar to their normal hair. While sakura’s was pink Karin’s was red.

“ looks like you are completely wet you dirty whore” asked Karin

“ look who is talking. You are as wet as I am you smelly cunt” said sakura

With that they raised their fists and began to circle each other. They both ran forward and started pummelling each other. Sakura began to enjoy the pain they both were reflecting on each other. She realised that both of them were equal in strength. Their breasts and cunts were completely mashed together as they punched each other mercilessly all over the body.

 Karin kneed sakura in her pussy and sakura raked her claws over karin’s breasts. They both screamed and got back and looked at each other with anger.

 They both got up and attacked each other again. They both got into a bear hug and began pulling each other’s hair mercilessly.

“ you red haired cunt” sakura hissed into karin’s face

“ you pink haired whore” Karin hissed into sakura’s face

This time Karin raked sakura’s back with her nails giving her claw marks. Sakura screamed and bit Karin’s neck giving her a hickey. Karin pulled sakura and they both fell on the floor and began to roll on the ground. They both were connected from top to body like two entwined snakes.

One of their hands were in each other’s hair and they used the other one to punch each other. They punched each other viciously on their head, breasts and stomach. Aaaaaaahhhhh, hnnnnnnnn, ooommmppfff, nnnnnnnnghhh were the only sounds that were heard through out the room. Suddenly there was a big sound in the sky and both  sakura and Karin stopped rolling  and looked at the sky and realised that the fireworks were set. They both got up and sat on their backs still entwining their legs and pussies. They both began to enjoy the view outside the window.  One of their hands was in other’s hair and they occasionally punched each other without even looking at each other.

 Their wet pussies were completely entwined at this point. The fireworks lasted another few minutes. They both happily enjoyed the view up the sky. their happiness turned into anger when they looked into each other’s eyes. They once started their punching match  and continued for a while. Slowly they began to get tired until they both put their heads on each other’s shoulders.

They both began to move away but screamed in pain. They both looked down and realised their pussies were entwined completely. Their red and pink pubic hair were completely entwined. Sakura and Karin bicker back and forth as they began to release their hairs. 

“ let me do it bitch awwww”

“ ooohhh you are doing it wrong slut”

After sometime they both got back and went to the nearby mirror and looked at each other. They both were a mess as their hair was dishevelled and there was blood marks all over their body. Sakura was completely satisfied at the fight she had with Karin. They both were equal in almost everything. They both turned towards each other and pressed their tits together. Their aroused nipples touched each other.

“  you just got lucky today Karin don’t think this is over between us” said  sakura

“ you are one crazy whore sakura” said Karin

“ we both are two crazy whores Karin and this how two crazy whores like us settle things” said sakura  with a smug smile

“ I agree sakura. Lets settle this another day” said karin.

 With they both moved to the adjacent dorm nakedly. They both tried to sleep on the same bed with their backs to each other. Their asses were touching each other. Sakura was slowly going into sleep when she felt somebody pull her hair. She looked back and saw Karin seeing her with a smile on her face. Sakura immediately closed the gap between them. They scissorred each other’s legs and brought their pussies, tits and faces together. But this time they both started humping each other. Both of the girls moaned into each others faces. Karin spit on sakura’s face in her dazed state and sakura spit back. Pressure began to build in their pussies.

At last they both moaned into each faces as they cummed at the same time and went to sleep still holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**chapter 2**

Next morning sakura woke up and found herself entwined with Karin who was still sleeping. Sakura slowly woke up without disturbing Karin. Looking at her naked rival for the last time she came out. When she came out and entered the office she looked at both of their yukatas , bra and panties which was scattered all over the room. She wore her dress and left for her apartment

Once inside the shower sakura began to remember her fight with Karin. She really couldn’t believe how much she enjoyed their fight. She was sure that even Karin enjoyed it. After the bath she came out and had her breakfast. After the breakfast she began to take a walk around the village. Suddenly she got a glimpse of both the girls whom she saw fighting the other day. They both were going towards the entrance of the village.

 Sakura started following them at a safe distance.  They both travelled to the interior of the forest. Sakura followed them there without their notice and began to see eagerly at them. They both slowly stated removing their dresses and stood nose to nose naked, sakura realised that the girls still had not yet settled their differences. As if on a que both of the girls started pounding each other viciously. Sakura started getting wet looking at the two girls. They both reminded sakura of herself and Karin. The girls began to roll on the ground mauling each other. It looks like their hatred for each other increased after their previous fight.

 Sakura couldn’t control herself anymore. Seeing the two girls fight once again ignited her desire to fight. she began travelling back to village at a high speed. Once in the village she ran towards karin’s apartment. Sakura knocked karin’s door. After sometime Karin opened the door and they both stared into each other’s eyes. Karin was wearing her usual outfit exposing her mid riff . sakura pushed Karin and entered her apartment.

“ well well look who decided to show up” said Karin mockingly.

“ don’t tell me you weren’t expecting me” said sakura

“ after yesterday I though you would have run away” said Karin

Sakura immediately got into karin’s face and said “ I thought you would be crying after yesterday”

Karin also faced sakura and both of them stood breast to breast and started pushing each other.

“ I came to teach you a lesson you stupid cunt” hissed sakura

“ try me you pathetic whore” Karin hissed back

With that they both started slapping each other viciously. After sometime Karin stopped and began to remove her dress but sakura stopped her.

“ not here Karin” said sakura

“ what are you suggesting sakura” asked Karin

“ lets go somewhere else away from this village, from civilisation and fight each other like two wild vicious animals just like yesterday” said sakura.

“ alright sakura but on one condition we fight each other naked just like yesterday” said Karin

“ I agree” said sakura.

With they both began to leave the village. Both Karin and sakura began to remember their earlier fight as they travelled in the forest.

“ where are we going pinky” asked Karin

“ I know a place where no will find us” said sakura

“ tell me bitch you really enjoyed our fight yesterday right” said Karin

“ come on slut we both enjoyed fighting each other” said sakura.

 “Yes I enjoyed beating your pathetic ass” said Karin

“ hopeless  cunt”

“ useless skank

“ hardcore tramp”

“ classless whore”

 They both bickered back and forth until sakura got the sight of her secret place.

“ we are here” said sakura

Karin looked at down and say a small beautiful waterfall.

“ I must agree for a whore like you, you have a good taste” said Karin

“ not all are tasteless sluts like you” sakura retorted

Because of all the trash talking their pussies already became wet.

“ lets do it Karin you slut lets beat each other senseless” sakura said

“ alright sakura you whore lets fight like dogs”

With that they both started removing their dresses and stood naked infront of each other. They both slowly entered the pool came in between and stood nose to nose. They both started punching each other savagely. Both of them latched on to each other’s legs and lost balance and fell inside the water. Inside the water they both kicked, scratched each other. Feeling airless they came out of the water. They both started circling each other.

“ you are a fucking slut sakura . I always hated you” sneered Karin

“ the feeling’s mutual you gutter tramp” sakura sneerd back.

 They both came forward started swinging at each other. Sakura began to feel the excitement. This was what she wanted, to fight another alpha bitch like Karin. Sakura liked how both of them taunted each other, fought with each other. Sakura took Karin by her hait and pulled her close and Karin too latched on to sakura’s hair. For a moment they both stared at each other breathing heavily pushing their foreheads together.

“ you know what bitch this is what I always wanted. I enjoy this fight between us” said sakura

“ I too feel the same you slut” Said Karin.

immediately sakura punched Karin in the stomach and Karin punched her in the face.

“ you bitch”

“ you slut”

Immediately they pulled each other inside the water and started beating the crap out of each other inside. They both came out after sometime and looked at each other with anger and disgust.

“ I like this competition between us sakubitch. Lets become even more savage” said Karin

“ I too like this fighting competition between us karislut. Lets fight like two wild animals. That was our plan in the first place” said sakura

“ come lets do it sakura” said Karin giving an animal like snarl

Sakura got even more aroused looking at that snarl and snarled back. Suddenly sakura got an idea.

“ wait Karin why don’t we fight in an even more private place where no one can disturb us” said sakura

“ what are you suggesting whore” said Karin.

“ there is a cave inside that waterfall slut. Lets go there and fight” said sakura

“ lets go” said Karin.

With that they both entered inside the waterfalls and began to move forward. Karin saw a small entrance in the distance. Sakura came near Karin and latched on to her hair and Karin did the same. They both looked into each other’s eyes with venom and started moving towards the cave side by side. Once they reached the cave they were surprised looking at it.

The cave was filled with mud up to half a foot.

“ this is even great for our fight Karin. What do you say” said sakura

“ I agree sakura . lets get in and fight like two pigs rolling in the mud” said Karin. They immediately jumped into the mud and got on all fours. They both began to circle each other like two tigresses in the mud.

They both lunged at each other and started punching each other blindly. Karin pulled sakura to the ground and immediately they started rolling on the ground. Their toned bodies were completely entwined. They both rolled for sometime in the mud punching each other in the head.

Suddenly sakura who was on top tried to strangle Karin by choking her. To escape the choke Karin punched sakura in her stomach. Sakura screamed  and let go. Karin immediately came forward and bit sakura’s nipple. Sakura screamed and punched Karin in the head. Karin pushed sakura aside and they both got up on their knees. Their whole body was filled with mud.

 Their both muddy breasts were heaving up and down. They both looked at each other angrily. Sakura felt strangely aroused remembering how Karin bit her nipple and she wanted to return the favour. They both once again fell to ground, but instead of rolling they stayed side by side and slapped each other on their faces.

Sakura seeing this as a opening bit Karin on her nipples. karin screamed and pulled sakura by her hair ,they both came face to face staring at each other.

“ why did you bit me you pink slut” said Karin

“ I just returned the favour you red hag” said sakura.

Karin and sakura both kneed each other on their pussy. They both once again started their fight. They both meshed into each other and entwined their bodies like two snakes and began to roll around the cave. Their pussies merged together. They both occasionally bit each other.

“ sakura you slut I will beat you today and prove I am the better woman” Karin hissed into sakura’s face.

“ in our dreams karin you slut” sakura hissed back.

 They both hissed at each other like two snakes. They both started beating each other like there is no tomorrow. They both got up to their knees still entwined at their pussies and continued their battle.

  

After sometime they both began to feel tired until they rested their heads on to each other’s shoulders.

“ I think even now our battle ended in a draw like last time kariwhore” said sakura

“ yes I think we two are evenly matched two get a winner sakubitch” said Karin.

“ so what do we do” said sakura

“ we will fight whenever we want until we settle our dispute. What do you say” said Karin

“ I agree. You know what I like this name calling between us. Karibitch, sakuwhore, karislut” said sakura  

“ I agree lets call each other whenever we fight sakuslut” said Karin

 “ ok karibitch” said sakura.

They both looked at each other. Their muddy breasts were touching each other, their pussies were entwined together. They tried to move away from one another but their entwined pussies didn’t let them. They looked at their pussies and realised that it stick together with mud.

They both slowly got up stood nose to nose

“ lets go to waterfall and clean our self up” said sakura

Karin nodded and they both went to waterfall side by side with their entwined pussies. They both stood below the waterfall and began to clean each otherup. After cleaning each other they both came out of the waterfalls.

“ lets go from here sakura before its too late” said Karin. Before she began to move forward sakura pulled her inside the waterfalls and pulled her down along with herself. Karin looked at sakura and sakura slowly widened her legs gave Karin a view of her pussy. Karin realised what sakura was playing  at and widened her own legs.

They both looked at each other’s pussies lustily and slowly came forward and entwined themselves. They both started humping viciously, sakura and karin brought their tongues out and licked each other like two dogs. The whole place was surrounded by their moans. Slowly they began to get to the edge.

“ ummmmm I am going to cum sakura” moaned Karin

“ ummmmmm me too Karin” moaned sakura.

They locked their lips and moaned into each other’s faces as they had one of their biggest orgasms ever. They fell back to catch their breath. After sometime they both got and stared at each other. Suddenly sakura slapped Karin on her face and immediately Karin slapped back. They slapped each other for a minute continuously. They both latched on to each other’s hair and looked at each other angrily.

“ this doesn’t change anything kariwhore. I hate you even more now” sneered sakura

“ I agree sakuslut. We wont stop our fights until there is a winner” Karin sneered back.

For amoment they both growled like two animals at each other. They both wanted go for an other round. But they looked at their bruised body and decided to fight later.

 So they both came out and wear their dress and travelled back to their village.

 

 


End file.
